


Restless

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers (2012), Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint è al poligono da nove ore e quindici bersagli distrutti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _restless_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

Clint è al poligono da nove ore e quindici bersagli distrutti. Le sue dita hanno iniziato a sanguinare due ore fa e la sua vista sta iniziando a chiudersi, come se stesse guardando attraverso un tunnel, mentre le sue braccia bruciano per il troppo movimento e le sue gambe strillano per l’immobilità forzata, e la stretta al cuore non accenna minimamente ad allentarsi.   
  
Nessuno l’ha interrotto. Dopo… ogni cosa, nessuno ha il coraggio.   
  
Inspira. Mira. Espira.   
  
Il sedicesimo bersaglio cade a terra con un patetico cigolio.   
  
Nessuno è ancora venuto a staccarlo di forza dall’arco, a bendargli le dita, e fargli mangiare uno dei terribili sandwich della mensa, sempre troppo asciutti o troppo molli. Nessuno verrà a prenderlo per portarlo a casa e costringerlo a crollare su un divano logoro, col sottofondo di brutti reality e una coperta sulle gambe. Nessuno passerà a trovarlo con la scusa di un rapporto mal compilato per restare a fargli compagnia fino all’alba.   
  
Con i muscoli in fiamme, la vista annebbiata e un nodo nel petto, Clint incocca un’altra freccia.   
  
Sarà una lunga notte.


End file.
